


My name is Theon (My name is Reek)

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: I have no idea what this is. There's nothing graphic in here but read at your own risk.





	My name is Theon (My name is Reek)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. There's nothing graphic in here but read at your own risk.

My name is Theon Greyjoy. I am the youngest prince of the Iron Islands. I was raised in Winterfell as the ward of Ned Stark, the Warden of the North. When he went South, things went to shit and his oldest son Robb went to war against the Lannisters. I asked Robb to send me to the Iron Islands to gain their support. Everything got worse after that.

I was sent to Winterfell. I had to capture it. I’m not sure I wanted to. They wanted me to kill Bran and Rickon. I couldn’t find them. We killed two other boys and burned them instead. I hated it. It’s my fault. They might as well have been my brothers. They treated me better than my own brothers ever did anyway. Robb, especially.

Ramsey didn’t. Ramsey was horrible. Ramsey hurt me.

He hurt- He hurt Theon. Theon. He cut Theon away. Cut him into bits. He- Master cut Theon out. Master h- killed Theon. Theon was dead. Master said I am Reek. Reek is lucky to get Master’s attention. Reed love’s master. Reek hurts- Reek deserves this. He deserves to be punished. Reek is bad. Reek is not human. He is a creature. Not human- Creature. Worthless. Worthless. Broken. Dead. Dead. Dead. The- Reek should be dead. Dead with Robb. With Bran. With Rickon. Dead. No. Reek is- Reek does not- Reek. Reek. Reek. Ree- Rererhnjoj iearhji’grjigfjidfklvfm kgrjigrjiogfjkvmk;vdsjiogrdnlgr lijkfdslknvdskn;vdsnklvds jlkdfsfuckth isjklfdsjk lfdsjklfdsjksdmkv nlkvdsjklewr iperwnlkdfskn lvdsndskjfdkjlgdskhlfdskj fdslm cdskjvdsklfdjewjdfosdf opowepods; ldcvkjvfngfiegfosd fpovfksdvjsdf;jdskj;fuc kfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuc kjklgdhklgd sjkfdsjk;fsdkv dsjkldfshkgdshklfsdjkfdsjk.jkldklsjfldsjlf jjfjflks jfjjdfshkfslkfjlsjfkjdljflsdhfieijeijweoifsdjfpsd fsjfoiuwporjwldfoifjsdfjf fjweurpwiifjsdpojf;sdjfklhflksdfjk fjl jflkdsj jkjkl jkj jk ewospm jdjlkd jkowms woepiwprjwpojjkf owejpsjfs; theojdspjdpsjd jtehteioj theojfdjlf thejdosf

Th-

The-

Theo-

Theon.

My name is Theon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my mess. My brother said I should post it. He thinks it's good. *shrug* I hope you liked it too. Let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
